


Shut It, Dope

by Umi (umichii)



Series: 30 Kisses [12]
Category: Groove Adventure RAVE | Rave Master
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-28
Updated: 2008-01-28
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umichii/pseuds/Umi
Summary: Written for the LJ comm 30_kisses, prompt #7: SuperstarFeaturing a model Sieg, a fashion designer Shuda, and someone's pet dog.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ comm 30_kisses, prompt #7: Superstar
> 
> Featuring a model Sieg, a fashion designer Shuda, and someone's pet dog.

Experiment City is the only city in the Song continent where life really buzzes. Down every street you walk dead in the middle of the night, there’s always light emanating from bright neon billboards and ads. Shops are always open 24/7, with their mannequins always changing costumes.  
  
Out of all these shops that never sleep, there is only one certain building—an apartment-type building, actually, that has a certain unit where it is dull, its light barely open even during evenings. Rumor has it that it belongs to an old maid. The wilder one says it’s haunted, its previous owner probably murdered after a bout in some random casino. But everyone goes along with the belief that its owner is actually just too busy with life that no one notices him or her move out and about the house.  
  
One particular, a man walked up the stairs of the building to his apartment room. Juggling the many bags and grocery bags he’s carrying, he fished for his key hanging on his neck. He has to bend low to be able to insert the key into the keyhole. Opening the door with a nudge by the hips, he steps into his house, flicking the lights along the way and closed the door with another nudge, this time made by a boot-clad foot.  
  
Outside the apartment building, a group of young teenagers, three girls and two boys, stare at the apartment now glowing with light. They stare at it and stare even harder. They just couldn’t believe their eyes. The house that they perfectly thought is haunted and abandoned actually belongs to none other than world-famous superstar, Sieg Hart.  
  
Grabbing hold of themselves, they quickly run away from the street, clutching their mobile phones. One by one, they send messages to all they know that they finally find out who lives in that house, and where the superstar lives.  
  


* * *

  
Shuda is a very ordinary man, as ordinary as a rich designer with eccentric tastes can be. Everything he designs has fur in it. It always blazes with something no one could put a finger on. Though his attitude is something that must be aware of (an example of this is how he had handled the lawsuit filed against him about animal testing and killing for his products), he still manages to land himself a place in the fashion line district’s respect.  
  
Anyway, the entire has been stressful. Photo shoot this and romping down the ramp that, Shuda decides he really deserves a breather, hence the reason why earlier, he called his traveling agency to fix him a flight to Mildesta. Mildesta always has that feeling beaches bring to its visitors. Shuda thinks he needs just that.  
  
So, grabbing his black coat and bag, he left the office with sunglasses protecting him from another onslaught of paparazzi. The last bout with them didn’t end quite well.  
  
Suffice to say, Shuda ends his day with a hot mug of cocoa milk, enjoying the last of his city days inside his own apartment, heaters on to save Milkins, his snowy white cat, from catching the cold. Midnight comes, the time when Shuda brings himself to sleep, eager to go and have his much deserved vacation.  
  
[xxx]  
  
The train ride to Mildesta is no doubt horrible. Sieg couldn’t think otherwise. The moment he stepped into the train, people of all genders and kinds and sizes mobbed him, eager to get at least a piece of his _flesh_. Some went to the point of trying to dognap Chokies, his dear Siberian husky. The large dog of course chomped on the hands that had tried to assault both him and his master. By the time he was able to be escorted to his private room, Sieg was very grateful of his bodyguards and realized that there’s actually something good in having them.  
  
Ignoring those run-ins with gay fans inside the washroom, and how the candy vendors really forced him to buy some chocolate frogs, Sieg was able to survive the entire ordeal. If it wasn’t for this stupid photo shoot as a model of some fashion brand, he would’ve been enjoying the cold only his apartment could provide. He actually fears that Chokies might not be able to handle the tropic of Mildesta.  
  
Grabbing hold of the large dog’s collar, he fixes it and keeps its long gray fur from covering it; he couldn’t warrant for some unwanted arrest on his dog by the pound.  
  
Once he’s outside the train, Sieg’s happy for the new breath of air. Clean oxygen fills his lungs, his diaphragm expanding as he inhales then exhales. Even Chokies is happy for the new change of environment, despite he lost the cold.  
  
Walking across the port and into the limousine waiting for him outside, Sieg mentally rechecks his schedule for the day, absently looking for his planner kept somewhere inside his bag.  
  
Opening it, he reckons he’s free for most of the morning. He’ll be attending a lunch meeting together with the Leagrove’s executive officers, and then on the afternoon, he’ll be taken to the studio to start the photo shoot. He can do anything he wants for the rest day.  
  
Letting one of his assistant take Chokies to the hotel first (he knew Chokies need the aircon badly before he goes bald), Sieg heads straight to a resort that’s a few blocks away from the hotel he’s staying at, to check up on it. He has plans on enjoying the rest of his day in the beach.  
  


* * *

  
One good thing a tropical rest house disguising as an island can do to the mind is that it actually protects it from unnecessary forces of mankind. Mildesta is the safest haven anyone can go to, where the stress and pressure of city life remains outside. It is where media cameras can’t flash, no microphones and recorders being shoved at your face. Instead of inhaling nasty carbon dioxide that’s worse than cancer sticks, clean and warm breeze of oxygen gas enters your respiratory system and all you can do against it is just relax and ease strained muscles. It’s basically where the mind can be at its greatest ease.  
  
That’s why Shuda is dead set on savoring his entire stay here in Mildesta. Since his arrival, he has thrown away all of his worries. Wearing nothing but his beach shorts, with palm trees design, he lounges on a beach bench, sipping coconut milk, definitely oblivious to the outside world.  
  
Children are running around the beach; some were playing with sandcastles. Lifeguards are stationed at their posts high atop their high chairs, while couples sneak the time to caress each other’s body with lotion slicked hands. With Milkins happily catnapping on her own beach towel beside him, Shuda’s happy and content. There’s nothing else in this world that can keep him from leaving the island.  
  
“Yes, I would like to reserve a room…”  
  
Though the voice seems a tad too familiar, Shuda did his best to ignore it. He keeps his eyes closed behind blue tinted sunglasses, the shadow cast by his huge umbrella helping him from getting up to check whoever’s talking.  
  
“No, no. It’ll just be me and my dog…”  
  
Who the hell comes to beach along with his dog? Shuda could feel an eyebrow twitching, but he berates himself; he’s the guy who came to this island alone with no one but his cat. They’re just the same, anyway. Not that Shuda’s actually planning to greet and introduce himself to one of his same pathetic kinds. Oh no, he’s far too respected for that.  
  
“Alright, that’ll be enough. Thank you very much.”  
  
“Seriously, Sire, it’s nothing. It’s always our pleasure to do business with someone so great like you,” Shuda’s ears start to perk. The twitching of his eyebrow becomes erratic, and Shuda doubts he could keep his curiosity at bay. “In fact, will you just wait a moment here and let me get my camera? My daughter really _adores_ you, sire. I bet she would do _any_ thing just to be able to take a picture alongside the great Sieg Hart.”  
  
Now THAT name hit the jackpot. Shuda quickly shot upright, his cheek twitching along with his eyebrow. His eyes are wide behind the brim of sunglasses that has fallen off from its place, now dangling against his face. His sudden jolt surprised even Milkins, who woke up from her catnap to glare at her master.  
  
“What the hell is wrong with you?” Her eyes tell him. Shuda blinks at the cat and blinks again, silently telling her he doesn’t know at all. The cat only hissed at him, obviously telling him how stupid he is.  
  
But Shuda ignores his cat anyway. A part of him truly wants to turn around and sneak a glance at his old colleague who he’s very sure is just right behind him. But the latter part of him doesn’t want to at all, because facing an old face means facing the damned history they both share. And Shuda is in no mood to recount memories that are either spent in bed or in couches. Seriously, their past relationship is so bizarre to the point of being pathetic and stupid. Probably this is the reason why they both live alone with only a pet to keep them company. This is also probably why they’re so pathetic and stupid to the core.  
  
Against his inner desire’s will, Shuda turned his head and looked at the other man behind him, his blue hair tied back in a tight, short ponytail. Loose strands fell from the tie and frame his handsome, pointed face, accenting the shape of his almond-shaped eyes.  
  
Sieg is obviously conversing with the resort owner with too much amore. Sieg is always like that, Shuda thinks. Sieg is always too easy with the people around him, always gets into chats heartily, not caring whether or not he’s talking to a paparazzi or a kidnapper bound to drag him away in exchange of cold, hard cash.  
  
Finally, after a few seconds, the actor slash model turns around then sees the redhead with his crooked sunglasses hanging above the bridge of his nose.   
  
Sieg stares at the redhead with wide eyes, trying to process through his brain why the face seems oh-so-familiar. When he recognizes the scowl and the bored look, not to mention the twitch of a cheek and an eyebrow, it finally dawn on him that hey, this guy is none other than that designer dude who he had broke up with two years ago! There’s really no mistake!   
  
Mouth opening in realization, Sieg quickly ignores the blabbering of the resort owner, much to his own surprise, and quickly marches straight at Shuda. Shuda is caught surprised too, suddenly jerking back from the approaching mind. His idea of an ideal vacation in a tropical island alone with only his cat has shattered. And to think it’s by none other than the supermodel slash actor who had dumped him two years ago… Shuda groaned internally at the memory of it.  
  
“You’re Shuda, right?” the superstar asked him.  
  
Great. He’s not even sure on the person of his own ex-boyfriend. That’s real nice, you know. Such a nice blow to Shuda’s manly pride, that is.  
  
“Whaddya gonna do if I am?” The designer asked back.  
  
Sieg is greatly taken aback. This guy still hasn’t learned to throw away that stupid western accent?! He should’ve known by now it’s actually one of the two reasons why he broke up with him! He felt his lips curl up with a grimace, withholding the inner desire to smack the guy upright at the head.  
  
Instead, Sieg smiles his million dollar worth of smile, the smile he always uses against unwary directors, designers and producers to convince them to hire him. Out of all people who the smile is always used against, Shuda is one of the two only persons who remain unaffected by it. The other was Sieg’s little brother, punk and pop singer Niebel. But anyway, he’s another story.  
  
Shuda remains nonchalant when the smile was shined on him. He’s actually quite used to it. It’s a bit sad though that Sieg never learns that the smile has no effect on him, no matter how hard or how many times he uses it on him. He wouldn’t even doubt it if his resistance to it is actually one of the reasons why he was dumped. Then again, it actually isn’t. In fact, Shuda’s ability to resist it is actually why Sieg never stop pursuing Shuda. It’s the weird western accent that did the final act.  
  
Reaching a hand to fix his sunglasses, Shuda stares coldly at the man who had dared—and did, in fact, to dump him. Sieg only blink at him innocently, very unaware of the thousands of daggers Shuda’s throwing and stabbing him with his eyes. Then suddenly, the spell of indifference surrounding them breaks as Sieg smiles again. This time though, it’s not a fake smile. It’s a true and honest smile that Sieg usually reserves for Shuda whenever the redhead is being a dope.  
  
Shuda glared at the star and opened his mouth, saying, “Are you even aware of the fact that—“  
  
“Shut it, dope.” Sieg quickly cut him in. Pressing a finger against the designer’s lips, Sieg smiled at him again wholeheartedly before pressing a soft peck of kiss on the redhead’s cheek.  
  
Quickly heating up, Shuda bats away the hand that was still holding him and glares even harder at the laughing model. Without a care of the world, Sieg keeps his smile and winks at the red, promising him another night to redeem himself, hoping that this time someone will remember to keep his condoms to himself and not to speak with that damn western accent in between strenuous activities on the bed.  
  
Shuda bets he couldn’t care less about any complaints the model will throw at him. After all, he has been getting away from the trouble for seven years already.


End file.
